Its yours horseface
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a drunken one night stand Erin finds herself pregnant with Jean's baby. After some thought she decides to keep it; but will Jean be there for her? Fem Eren, HETERO, AU, Erejean, Pregnancy, LEMON/SMUT, FLUFF, Minor MikaSasha
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnancy fanfic involving female Eren and Jean**

 **I've changed Eren's female name to Erin and toned down Mikasa's yandere traits to just overprotective sister**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin gasped breathlessly as she hung her head over the toilet. This was the 4th time today she had found herself rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach. For the past week, she had been finding herself rushing to the bathroom and throwing up constantly. Apart from the endless nausea the rest of her body seemed to feel fine.

Though it was rare she got sick she wondered if she had a bug; I mean nobody else in school did right now but hygiene was funny like that. Upon catching her breath, she wiped a few strands of her bangs from her eyes. The sweat from her brow causing it to stick to her head due to the excessive vomiting.

"I…. It can't be a bug; nobody else…. has been this sick" she panted breathlessly. If there was a bug more people at her school would be off and there would be a school had felt constantly queasy and unable to keep food down; however the severity of it had only increased over the past week.

On top of that she had felt more tired than usual and constantly needing to take naps. However that was the case with most bugs; they drained you of all energy and positive health. To top of that her breasts were unusually bigger; she was about a C cup but they seemed to have gone up a size to at least a D cup making some of her clothes too small. T

Suddenly a daunting feeling came over Erin; she couldn't recall the last time she had her period. She should have been due at least last month but it never came; making it beyond late. Because of her short term memory she had forgotten about it due to school and her personal life. But indeed, she hadn't gotten her period for a while now which worried her.

She had always been careful but she hadn't slept with anyone in a while. Hell, with her memory she couldn't even remember the last time she got laid. Shakily she got to her feet and flushed the toilet her heart pounding within her chest. She wiped her mouth with a flannel cloth and rinsed her mouth of the taste of vomit.

Her breathing quickened and fear began to fill her; she was probably just jumping to conclusions. This couldn't be happening, right? This was just a bad dream. She turned off the tap slowly and padded to her room; her mind in a haze of shock, confusion and panic. She was just imagining things; she was just sick and needed rest.

Erin entered her room and opened her top drawer slowly. She always kept a test just in case but had never had to use one; she was always careful and always safe with these things.

She picked up the box hesitantly then made her way to the bathroom. Her head was now in a semi fog and going to panic mode; hoping this wasn't actually happening. She was only 17; she had her whole life ahead of her and many amazing things to experience yet.

Hesitantly she picked up a glass and drank as much water as she could manage. Not just to make herself pee but re-hydrate herself after throwing up so much. When she was content with her fluid consumption she decided to try and pee.

She pulled down her jeans and underwear then sat down on the loo. With some concentration, she managed to make herself pee; to which she held the test underneath it.

" _Please be wrong, please be wrong!"_ Erin mentally prayed. This couldn't be happening; this wasn't happening, she was just in a dream. Eventually she took the test from underneath her and shakily held it up to her eyes. Her mind went blank and her body began to shake like a leaf.

There on the test results was a big fat plus mark mocking her. She was indeed pregnant but how far along she had no fucking clue. Her body immediately went into shock as she began to realize the situation she was in. Here she was at 17 years old; a senior in high school and _pregnant._

"I…I can't…this…I'm…. how…." Erin stammered shakily. Her body was going into meltdown on trying to comprehend the situation she was now stuck in. How the hell had she even gotten pregnant? Like she said it had been a while since she had even fucked anyone and she wasn't in a relationship with anyone right now.

She was always safe, always careful and always looked after herself. She always made sure to keep condoms on her and made sure the guy never went without using one either. Hell if they so much as tried to get touchy-feely without the use of a condom she would leave; then if they tried anything kick them in the nuts.

Hell, she was supposed to be starting college next year; but with a baby she couldn't do that. She would have to give up so much for the sake of this seed growing inside her. After all pregnancy was no joke it was a serious situation; I mean after all you had a small new life living inside you.

The sickness she had felt earlier came back; but not the kind to make you vomit. No, this one was the sick with fear kind; when you were truly freaking out. She got to her feet as quick as she could and grabbed her phone. She went through her contacts until she found Armin her best friend.

She then texted him faster than she ever had before. It was funny how panic could put your priorities in perspective all of a sudden; but life was funny like that. _Armin please meet me at the doctors with Mikasa. Don't ask questions just come; I can't explain right now-Erin_

She then snapped her phone shut and began to grab whatever she could carry. She was already wearing blue jeans and a beige blouse. She then grabbed a jacket with her keys and such already inside.

Before tidying up her hair a little and cleaning her face of tears and remaining vomit; she set off to leave for the doctors. She didn't know what to do; or how to act but what she did know was she needed her friends.

As she made her way down the stairs Armin responded. He always had been fast at replying even when he was pursuing a romantic interest. _Are you ok? Mikasa is with me now so we'll go together. What's happened? -Armin_

Erin bit her lip in fear; god how was she supposed to tell her childhood friend she was pregnant. Considering how smart Armin was he would lecture her nonstop about the fact she was pregnant at 17.

 _Just come Armin PLEASE. I can't…. it's hard to explain over the phone- Erin_

There was a long pause with Armin's response this time meaning the seriousness of the situation was hitting him. However, he was probably going def con one like she had and thinking of the worst situations possible.

 _Ok; we'll be there as soon as we can-Armin x_

Erin smiled warmly; no matter what the situation was or what she got herself into she could always rely on him to be there. He was a great friend to her and she didn't know what she would do without him.

 _ **At obstetrician's office**_

Erin sat in the office quietly with Armin and Mikasa close beside her. Armin had gone to get water while Mikasa sat beside her holding her hand supportively. Though he hadn't said anything he could quite clearly tell that something was wrong.

"Erin Yeager?" a voice called loudly. A male doctor in his early 40's came out; he had blonde slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked friendly enough despite his tall and serious appearance.

Erin stood up quietly to which Mikasa came with her; Armin would have to wait. However, she hoped he wouldn't take too long as Erin was still semi panicked. Hell she was barely keeping it together right now; she had so many emotions running through her as it was.

The two entered the office and the blonde doctor closed the door behind them. He then sat down at his desk to which the two girls sat in the chairs before the desk. "My name is Dr Erwin Smith" he said politely smiling at the two girls. He could only assume they were friends or siblings as the two were awfully young.

"I understand you took a pregnancy test and have found yourself to be positive" he said sternly placing his hands in front of him and resting them under his chin. It was always a shock to the younger ones than the older ones who had planned on becoming a parent.

Erin stiffened and nodded; she had been really careful and always had been with sex. But it seemed even she was not immune to accidents of not being too careful. It was just like her teacher had warned her in middle school.

"Do you recall the last time you were sexually active miss Yeager?" he asked curiously his tone stern. Though it was an embarrassing subject it was none the less serious and an important factor to this situation.

"Erin doesn't have a boyfriend; I mean she's had crushes but she's never had a relationship to my knowledge" Mikasa intervened sternly. Mikasa herself was indeed a lesbian and was dating a woman named Annie Leonhart. However, she had been in a brief relationship with Sasha Brause in middle school.

Erin tightened her hands into balls on her lap; her heart pounding in her chest and a bead of sweat running down her brow. She swallowed nervously trying to gather her thoughts.

"A…. About 2 months ago; at least from what I remember" she explained nervously. The only time she could recall being physical with someone was at that damn party that was held a while back at Connie's.

Erwin nodded and opened his desk drawer and handed her a pee pot "Now Miss Yeager I'm going to need a sample" he said casually. With this they could see whether or not it was too late to abort that is if she wanted to. But given how young she was it seemed like the best alternative for her at this point.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "Why? We already know she's pregnant; why would she need to do another?" she asked defensively. She was already upset enough as it was and the doctor asking all these questions was only causing her to become more irritable.

Erwin smiled "We need to see how far along she is; I can only estimate a guess but I'm willing to bet 2 months" he explained. While his intuition was never wrong it helped to have science to back up your theories.

Erin took the pot quietly and made her way to the bathroom. As she exited she spotted Armin sitting in their place waiting for them. She quietly made her way to the bathroom locking the door behind her. 2 months along huh? That meant she had a tiny human being living inside her.

She leaned over the toilet and tried to relax; since coming here she had done nothing but fidget and drink. So, peeing would not be an issue right now. Eventually she was able to fill the pot halfway and then finished in the toilet. However, she cleaned off the pot before herself and then tidied up.

When she was done, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the office again. Hell, so many things went through her mind right now that she couldn't even speak.

She then entered the office again with the pot of pee. She then sat down quietly in her chair saying not a word to either of them. Hell what _could_ you say at a time like this?

Erwin smiled "I'll now go and test this; please wait a little" he said politely as he got up to leave. He walked towards the door and closed it behind him quietly leaving the two girls alone.

Erin peered at Mikasa; while she had always been stoic and distant she could see the rage hiding in her adopted sister's eyes. "M…Mikasa…" she stammered nervously. She hadn't planned on this; she knew it was serious. Hell, she had almost had a melt down before even coming here.

" _Who was it?"_ Mikasa asked darkly. Whoever it was better take responsibility for fucking up her future; because Erin was the one suffering the most. She was the one who had to carry it for 9 months and then go through the painful process of birthing it then raising it.

"W…what?" Erin stammered in confusion. Was she asking who the father was? Because she had no idea either; she hadn't been with anyone for 2 months. Hell she was still hoping this was a fucking dream and she would wake up in her own bed like normal.

Mikasa looked at Erin her gaze cold and angry _"Who got you pregnant?"_ she retorted angrily. She would make them pay for knocking up her baby sister.

Erin swallowed; she couldn't even begin to know. It could be anyone but she had a small sliver of an idea of whose child it could be. "I…. I don't know…." She admitted shakily. She really didn't; her brain wasn't functioning well enough to even begin to guess who could be the 2nd parent right now.

She was going to be a mother; she was going to have a baby and she didn't even know whose it was. Holy shit this was scary; she was trying her best not to break down crying right now.

A sick feeling of fear and shock was forming inside her; she was barely holding it together and rationality was out of the window big time. She felt tears spike her eyes and threaten to pour down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Suddenly Mikasa flung her arms around Erin holding her close to her. This took the brunette by surprise but she didn't push her away; in fact, she welcomed her hug. God she could only imagine how Erin must be feeling.

"Erin; no matter what you choose I'll stay beside you the whole way" Mikasa croaked her voice almost cracking. She felt so angry, scared and worried about Erin and how she hadn't known about this sooner. But more than that she felt bad that Erin had felt so scared that she hadn't told her until it was too late.

However, whatever happened next was up to Erin; she knew how hot headed and impulsive the brunette could be. Once she made up her mind there was no changing it. But no matter what she chose to do she would be by her side the entire way. Because regardless of what was to come; Erin was still her sister even if she was adopted.

Erin softened into her hug and placed an arm around her back "Thanks Mikasa; that means a lot" she said gratefully. Though she may not always agree with Erin's choices she would always follow her to the end no matter what.

 _ **After**_

Erwin sat down at his desk quietly a warm expression on his face "The tests have confirmed you are indeed pregnant miss Yeager. You are about 2 months along meaning you have a small fetus inside you".

Erin touched her stomach hesitantly; while she wouldn't have noticed it that meant she would have a small bump. However, any average unassuming person she would just look curvier.

"Do you know the gender?" Mikasa asked curiously. However, she had a feeling it would take a bit longer to determine such a thing. However her current mood didn't really care about that; all she wanted right now was full on details.

Erwin shook his head "At this stage no it's too soon; however, should you visit us again when she's further along I may determine the gender. However, that is assuming you wish to keep it" he explained.

Erin stood up quietly "Thank you…" she said quickly. She then headed towards the door quietly just wanting to leave already. When the two exited the room, Armin got to his feet quick as a flash. He hurried towards them upon seeing Erin's facial expression.

"So? What did they say? What's going to happen? How are you feeling" he asked worriedly his voice trying to hide his concern? How far along was she? Who was the father?

"Armin that's enough! Erin is already in shock as it is. For now, we should just go home and talk to her parents about this" she said sternly. Panicking would only make this worse and wasn't helping Erin in the slightest. However how her parents would react would be something else entirely.

Armin stiffened but consented and calmed himself; usually he was more reasonable than this but the seriousness of the situation had thrown him off. He walked beside them his brows furrowing as he tried to mentally contemplate what was going on.

The three teens headed out of the door; Mikasa holding her arm around Erin protectively while the brunette remained silent. Right now it was evident Erin couldn't find the words to express herself but welcomed comfort and support.

" _I…I'm pregnant?!"_ Erin mentally cried to herself. How was she going to tell her parents? How would they act? What would they say? What about school? What about college? Hell, who was the father? She had a strong idea of who it would be but would he want it?

She closed her eyes tightly as they walked along; trying to make sense of the situation that was now surrounding her. How had she gotten herself into this war zone of a mess?


	2. C2: A memory best forgotten

**Erin relays the memory of how she became pregnant in the first place**

 **Fluff and angst**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin sat in her room quietly cuddling up with her pillow quietly. The realization of pregnancy beginning to slowly but surely impact her from the inside out. At 17-years old and a senior in high school she was going to become a mother. She was graduating next year and was supposed to be going to college after that.

She gripped her stomach tightly touching the bump within her body. Her green eyes filled with fear and caution. It was hard to believe there was something growing inside of her.

She had a feeling what was happening could be traced back to that night. The same drunken night she had hoped to forget out of shame. It seemed something had come from that fruitful night after all.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a loud Saturday night; the neighbourhood ringing with loud music, yells, laughter and whistling. The sound of teenagers partying late into the night without care or worry._

 _Erin was leaning in the upstairs hallway a drink in her hand. She didn't fancy talking to someone right now and just wanted to drink in peace. She had nobody to speak to; at least nobody she could tolerate or knew very well._

 _Mikasa was off somewhere in one of the many rooms getting friendly with her girlfriend Annie. Once those two got in the mood there was no dousing the flames within them. No doubt every mans wet dream was going on behind those closed doors; though being the smart girls they were it would be locked._

 _Armin was off talking to Marco and Reiner elsewhere in the house. No doubt about something scientific or about their crushes and what not. No doubt Armin and Marco would be flirting quite a bit; the two did have good chemistry._

 _It seemed unlike Mikasa and Armin; she didn't have the balls to talk to the person she liked. Whenever they bumped into each other she always seemed to butt heads with him. It had been like that since they were preteens; constantly having to start shit over the most dumb reasons._

 _Suddenly there was a small tumble and some cursing; she looked up to see the man himself. Jean was attempting to get up the stairs in a drunken state to use the bathroom._ _The two-caught sight of each other and there was a long silence. They stared into each other eyes a silent message being relayed between the two of them._

" _The toilet's in use" Erin stated bluntly. The last time she checked a party goer had drunk too much and was puking his guts out in the toilet. Though it was quiet right now no doubt he was now asleep on the toilet._

 _Jean clicked his teeth crossly; he really need a pee. He didn't know of any other toilets in the house and didn't want to trope back downstairs to find another. His bladder strained with liquid needing to be let out._

" _I think there's one in an on suite" Erin explained. As far as she knew Connie's parents had an en-suite bathroom somewhere on this floor. However she could just about remember which room it was despite having been drinking._

 _Jean gave a look of relief at the knowledge he would be able to use a bathroom after all. He tried to walk but in his current state he had no idea of where he was going._

 _Erin sighed heavily and walked over to the undercut boy's side. She then placed one of his arms over her shoulders and started to walk._ " _Wha? hey…." Jean began to argue adamantly. He wasn't a kid; he knew how to get to the bathroom by himself._

 _Erin gave him a stern look "You can barely walk let alone find a bathroom" she retorted sternly._ _In his state, he might walk into a bedroom by accident and see someone getting frisky. At least in her state she could hear which rooms were safe and which ones weren't._

 _Jean clicked his teeth but accepted her help. Of all people, it had to be Erin; but he had to admit she did smell kind of nice up close like this. He relented and allowed the brunette to lead the way._

 _ **Now**_

Erin had helped him to the bathroom to do his business and closed the door. A few people had seen them go in and knew not to disturb at that point. The rule was when two people went into a room it was closed off until further notice.

Erin had sat on the bed quietly and sipped her beer; allowing her thoughts to wonder and ponder the situation. Thinking about the two of them; their tension, their arguing, their petty fights and what not. But more than that how much they had changed since their middle school years as 15 year olds.

Jean had become more toned and taller; his body filling out nicely and becoming more manly. His strong jaw, his piercing light brown eyes and that ass…. he had a really nice ass. Though she had done well to hide it for a while; Erin had a really big crush on Jean. Like she stupidly liked him; enough that she got pissed off about it around him.

Jean probably just found her annoying not even seeing her as a woman. The guy had been in love with her sister since he was 15 and had been heartbroken to know she was gay. I mean if you had spent a large portion of your life being in love with someone only to know you had no chance; you would be upset too.

However, he managed to get over her somewhat a year ago; but he was still getting used to the fact his feelings for her were impossible at that. Marco had helped cheer him up and eventually he was able to accept Annie and Mikasa being a couple.

It was funny how those thoughts back then had changed so much. Her current state made it obvious that Jean had found her attractive on top of the conversation they had beforehand.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jean stumbled out the bathroom quietly a look of relief on his face. He was still flushed from the booze but had sobered just a little. He had really needed to do that badly but everywhere he looked someone else had taken a spot._

" _Feel better horse face?" she teased fondly. Despite the fact, he was drunk he still looked pretty handsome in all honesty. Those lips of his looked pretty damn kissable too; all red and soft._

 _Jean nodded awkwardly and then approached the bed quietly sitting down on in with a sigh. His head was spinning and he couldn't walk straight anymore; he needed to take a break from the booze._

 _The two sat in quiet for a while listening to the other partiers having fun downstairs. There were suddenly some loud cries and screams; obviously, someone was doing something stupid._

 _Erin hesitated then decided to just come out with it instead of avoiding the subject "Hey Jean?" she asked bluntly. She had been meaning to get this off her chest for a while but never knew how to go about saying it._

" _Mm?" Jean asked wearily. God, he needed some water; however, he didn't feel like trooping back to the bathroom again. So he would just stay here until he felt like going to find a sink to drink from._

" _Do you hate me?" she asked defensively. Sure, they had never gotten along that great; however, since their early teens their animosity towards each other had lessened._

 _But that didn't mean they got along altogether. No, nowadays Jean avoided eye contact with her, always picked arguments with her, teased her and got pissed off when she got close to someone else._

 _He got pissed when she so much as mentioned another guy that wasn't Armin. She had caught him staring at her a few times then looking away on top of getting short tempered with her._

 _Jean blinked at her then shifted awkwardly. He then sighed heavily and rubbed his head shyly "I…. I don't hate you. I mean you piss me off to no end Yeager but I don't hate you" he admitted reluctantly._

 _Erin tended to always get herself into trouble and pick fights with everyone. She had a hot temper and hated anyone who seemed to not agree with her methods._ _She spoke without thinking and got highly protective over her friends. She tended to rush into trouble without thinking and often caused others to worry about her._

 _However, she was a caring person and showed her affection in an odd way. She was often cocky and impulsive but knew how to kick some serious ass that was for sure._

 _Erin shifted nervously and gripped her free hand into a fist "Cos…the…the thing is Jean…I…I like you" she explained shyly._ _There she had finally said it; she had admitted her crush to Jean horse face Kirstein. Yes, she was drunk but she had at least said it even if she was a little under the influence._

 _Jean stiffened and stared at Erin in awe; the room had low lights on as Erin had turned them up a little. Her green eyes gleaming in the light and her chocolate locks tumbling down her face._

" _E…. Erin…." he said in shock. He really had no idea what to say or how to respond. In truth, he had liked her for a long time too; alongside Mikasa. However he had opted for Mikasa as Erin only ever seemed to act hostile and antagonistic towards him._

 _After Mikasa had come out at 16 and started dating Annie he had been devastated but wished her happiness either way. However, it would be a long time before he would be able to be around her comfortably._

 _However, for the past 3 years since middle school he had also had a crush on Erin. He hadn't expected it but slowly she had wormed her way inside his mind and heart._

 _Her pissed off face that made him smile, how adorable she looked when she pouted when she got caught out, her temper and her cocky smile. Her deep-thinking face and her happy face._

 _All her expressions brought something else out of him and he couldn't deny that he felt something whenever she made one of them at him._ _Her dark chocolate locks; so, silky smooth and yet a little messy. She always had looked a little bed headed but in the cutest way possible._

 _Since puberty hit her body really had changed in the best ways; she had gotten taller and her breasts had popped out. Her ample chest and tasty curves, those long lashes and slender legs._

 _While he would never admit it out loud; Eren had become insanely hot since their teenage years. The amount of times he had reached his peak thinking about her was insane._

 _Erin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously still avoiding his gaze. Her heart was racing within her chest and her face was heating up like an oven._ " _I…I mean you can be a jerk sometimes. You say shit without thinking and you let your pride get the best of you which can fuck stuff up" she admitted stiffly._

 _The amount of times Jean's pride or ego had got them into a fight or caused him trouble was endless. He really needed to stop being such an ass and just admit he had a soft side and wasn't always going to win._

 _Jean frowned but said nothing; there were times Connie, Sasha, Armin and Reiner had called him out on his attitude. He really did need to grow up, didn't he?_

 _However, her expression softened and she smiled in amusement "But…. you're a good guy deep down. You always make Armin feel good about himself, you've helped Marco find something to believe in. You've got a big heart deep down you're just really bad at showing it" she confessed fondly._

 _He always stood up for others and never let anyone treat them like shit, he helped others find the good qualities about themselves and cared deeply for those around him._

 _Jean felt his cheeks heat the colour of a pomegranate; he hadn't heard anyone say something that nice about him apart from Marco._ _He shifted nervously and looked away staring at the floor. He semi sobered due to shock and embarrassment; he really didn't know how to respond to what she said._

" _Erin…. I…I'm sorry…. I never…." He stammered shyly. He wasn't rejecting her at all; he just didn't know what to say. He always believed her to have hated his guts._ _Knowing Erin had no doubt carried these feelings for a long time and never told him; only gathering the courage to tell him now made him feel like an ass._

 _Erin stared at him quietly; she could tell he was happy but just couldn't find the words. But that was ok; he didn't need to say anything at all._ _She then moved forward quietly her head a little dizzy from the booze. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and the booze; but in his eyes, she looked really sexy._

 _Jean stiffened shyly as Erin gripped his shirt awkwardly closing the space between them. Her eyes glazed over with lust and the alcohol; but she was still aware of what she was doing._

" _Erin…" he said again hesitantly. He could feel himself growing hard in his pants. Her coloured cheeks and green eyes were drawing him in like a moth to the flame._ _From this position, he could see her breasts peeking out of her top, her tanned skin shiny in the light; setting of his hormones like crazy inside him._

 _She cupped his face with her hand gently caressing his face with her fingers "Jean…." She said weakly her tone drunken. She wanted this so badly; to capture the annoying mouth that she had wanted to kiss since before she could remember._

 _Before he could respond Erin closed the gap between them kissing him hard and hungrily. For too long she had wanted to do this; now she finally had with the help of some beer._ _Jean was an idiot without a doubt but she loved him regardless. He had his bad qualities the same as everyone else; but like her he was misunderstood too._

 _Jean's eyes widened in shock; he was being kissed by Erin. Her soft lips trapping his own in a gesture of pure desire. How many times had he wondered how this would feel?_

 _Eventually he gave into desire and reached up gently to touch her shoulders. He cupped them with his hands slowly one moving down to her lower back while the other sat on her shoulder._

 _The two continued to kiss hard not wanting to stop despite the lack of air between them. Slowly he felt her pushing him towards the bed to which he complied wanting to touch her too._

 _ **Now**_

What had taken place next was some very clumsy but passionate sex between the two teens. Obviously because of her current state he hadn't used a condom but neither had been sober enough to realize at the time.

However, Jean despite his body being under the influence had been very skilled. Making sure to please her all over from her chest, abdomen and tongue causing her to cry an awful lot.

Erin had cried an awful lot due to pleasure; crying out his name in desire causing him to become even more painfully hard. Though it had hurt at first, she had gotten used to him as he moved.

The morning after they woke up in Connie's spare room their clothes all over the floor. She had been curled up against him while Jean was completely flat out still. The room had smelled like sweat and sex; a very musty combination indeed.

Erin had been shocked and scared about what had happened; anger and sadness filling her. She wasn't mad about Jean being her first; more that she didn't like how it had happened. She had liked him for so long and wanted to convey how she felt. However, she had done it in a less than proud way and fucked him while drunk so she wouldn't remember it.

She had never wanted to tell him like this; she wanted it to be special. To say it when she was sober no matter how awkward; not in a drunken lustful mess. She had then cleaned up a little; put on her clothes and left without saying a word. However, she had left him a note and that was the end of it.

Erin had left in the note apologizing for what had happened; saying she was sorry for leaving and sorry for telling him like that. Saying he should just forget it; call it drunken words of weakness.

However, she told him she had made coffee and to feel better soon. But when she got home Erin had sobbed her eyes out frustrated and angry that she had only found the courage to tell him her feelings drunk.

Jean had woken up alone in an empty bed her warmth barely there and the note on the bedside table. He had felt like shit and angry that Erin had just said such a thing then run off.

However, he was glad he explained what happened and grateful for the coffee. However, he felt angry that she admitted something so personal and now asked him to forget it ever happened.

Like he could forget that night of passion even if he was drunk. Her soft skin between his hands, her moans of desire every time he thrusted into her or when he ate her out harder and harder.

Her soft hair, her green eyes glazed over with lust, her voice filled with passion and happiness; he couldn't forget any of it and he never would. At school after that tension had been high between the two of them. They avoided each other on sight, barely spoke a word and got annoyed whenever they saw each other.

Erin was mad that her first time and confession were done under the influence. Feeling no better than a desperate drunk and that Jean would think she was lying. However, everything she had said and done had been very much serious.

Jean felt resentment that he looked like the bad guy despite her leaving first. He had hoped to wake up to her beside him instead he was met with an empty bed and a sore head.

He was now forced to consider Erin may not have been serious at all which hurt. He had been unhappy enough to know his feelings for Mikasa would never be returned. Now there was the possibility that Erin hadn't meant what she said at all. Like she said he knew he wasn't perfect; but he wasn't a complete asshole.

Erin curled up on her bed quietly all these thoughts and memories running through her head like a movie. She still very much liked Jean but had believed that he didn't like her back. He hadn't answered after all; I mean anyone could look attractive while drunk.

You not only became honest when drunk but a complete animal lost to lust and desire. The devils drink bringing out the primal desires you kept hidden. But would he even want this child? She really liked Jean; she really did. This child was made of a drunken night sure; but it was half of the guy she liked.

She sighed heavily her tears welling up again and her head fuzzy with confusion and sadness "What am I gonna do?" she muttered quietly. She really had gotten herself in a mess to big to find a way out of this time.


	3. C3: Telling the parents

**Erin tells her parents about her new found pregnancy**

 **Carla panics and Grisha has a heart to heart with Eren**

 **Feels and fluff will attack you so be warned**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin sat in the large sitting chair in her parents living room. She had taken the bus here and was only grateful her queasiness had toned itself down since earlier. If her mother had seen her throwing up she would no doubt have gone full on panic mode and interrogated her.

She had both her hands gripped tightly into a prayer clamp on her lap and her green eyes were pinned to the floor. Her nerves were on high alert and her heart was thumping in her chest. Her head was a mess and she couldn't think straight; she felt like she was stood on a stage about to give the biggest speech of her life.

Mikasa was sat on another chair nearby; she had come with Erin to act as moral support. Armin hadn't been able to come due to having an extracurricular class for his grades. He always had been the most studious out of the three of them even as a child and that hadn't changed as a teenager.

However she had promised to tell him everything once this was all over; she had gone with Eren as support. No matter what happened and if her parents didn't agree she would still follow Erin's decision and help her raise the baby herself if she had to.

She even planned on telling her uncle Levi how she was going to be an auntie and godmother; she already knew how he would react. However despite his often stoic, antisocial, rude, dark humor and hostile appearance; he was truly an emotional and caring individual. He loved Mikasa dearly even if he had an odd way of showing it.

"I…. the thing is…. I mean….um…." Erin stammered quietly her tone apprehensive. How the hell was she supposed to tell her parents she was pregnant?! This wasn't the same as saying she had lost something or got into another fight at school again.

This was on the same level as failing her grades, getting expelled from school or killing someone; this was a serious matter and she had full responsibility for her actions that caused her to get into this mess in the first place. This whole situation was on her shoulders and she couldn't take it lightly by any means.

She hadn't planned it; she never expected it to happen! She had thought this sort of thing would happen after her college years when she finally had a stable job and a partner. Not when she was a senior in high school, trying to get into college and looking for potential places to study for her future. This was just as scary for her as it would be them!

She had hoped to be working as a doctor like her father or a policewoman; living in a nice house with a loving husband, cute kids and having a stable life. Having a fulfilled life with her parents being proud of her for all she had managed to achieve in her earlier years.

But life was unpredictable like that; instead she was 17 and a senior in high school. She would be having a baby and would have to find alternative means to support herself and this baby. She would miss out on many things but it would all be worth it for the brand new life she would bring into the world.

Carla gave a concerned look; she could tell something was wrong and the waiting was not making it any better. Erin looked flushed and had red swollen eyes; she knew her daughter was hiding something.

"Erin; what's going on?" Carla asked firmly. She would get it out of her by any means necessary; she would not let her daughter suffer in silence. Above all else Erin's well being was of greater importance than anything else; even her own needs.

Erin peered at Mikasa quietly who gave her a reassuring look. They couldn't avoid the subject any further "Just tell them Erin" she said sternly. Even if her parents didn't like it she would support Erin the whole way; she was like a sister to her and had been there for her during the worst moments of her life.

She had been there when her parents had died after a break in and were murdered. She had been there to help her recover from the grief and she had been there to help her get used to living with her uncle Levi.

Erin had done so much for her since their childhood and she couldn't thank her enough. By helping her through this stressful and very scary time she would be repaying her debt. She would show Erin just how grateful she was for everything she had helped her achieve and overcome in the time that was her 16 years of life.

Upon knowing Mikasa knew before them made Carla panic further. Erin only confided in Mikasa when it was of the most serious of situations always making sure she swore not to tell anyone. During Erin's childhood when Carla had been hit by a car and shattered her pelvis; Erin had lost her shit and nearly beaten the driver to death upon learning the incident.

However, Carla didn't realize this until Erin had gotten the hospital reports and the guy had gone with Carla to the hospital. However, while he had taken responsibility; Erin had still been angry he could have taken her mother's life.

Mikasa had since then helped control Erin's temper and violent outbursts; to which she had indeed gotten better over the past 8 years. But she still had a temper which got her into trouble.

Erin shifted in her seat swallowing nervously. She just needed to get it over and done with; tell them quickly rather than just dragging it out like this. Just like a band aid; tear it off quickly and it would all be over. They would know and all they would have to worry about was the aftermath of what would happen.

"I…I'm pregnant" Erin revealed her tone nervous yet blunt. She knew they wouldn't be happy; especially her mum. But she was going to keep it either way even if they didn't agree.

She didn't know if Jean would want the baby or help her raise it but it was still Jean's. She couldn't bear to get rid of something that was half of her and half of the boy she liked.

She and Jean had a one night stand 2 months ago, and this baby inside her was the result of that night. It seemed Jean had forgotten to wear a condom that night. While it was easy to blame Jean for not wearing a condom and being careful about it; she was also to blame for not thinking clearly and not asking him if he had protection.

Carla's expression went from worried to panicked within seconds. She bolted out of her chair and gripped Erin's shoulders like a vice making it unable for the teen to move. "WHO'S THE FATHER ERIN?! YOUR ABOUT TO START COLLEGE DAMN IT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Carla yelled desperately.

Who the hell had been the boy to get her daughter pregnant? Did he understand the consequences of her being pregnant? Did he know just how serious the matter was and what the hell he had helped make?! Hell would he even stick around once he knew or afterwards when the baby was born.

When had it happened? Why hadn't she used protection?! She was about to start her career at college and was looking for places to study. She would never be able to achieve this if she had to raise a baby!

She had Erin at a young age and been forced to give up many of her own dreams; luckily, she had been dating Grisha at the time. Though life had been hard they had pulled through and had a good life. The fruits of their efforts had resulted in their current family life; if not somewhat dysfunctional but still a loving family.

But she didn't want that for Erin; she wanted Erin to succeed and achieve the things she was unable to. But it seemed that hope was quickly diminished due to their current situation. Raising a baby was a lot of hard work and effort; it was not a game it was a serious mater. You had to sacrifice a lot in order to become a parent; on top of that Erin was still a baby herself.

Erin stiffened her head bowed and her body beginning to tremble. She had expected her mum to act like this but it wasn't making it any easier. She hadn't asked for this to happen and it was her choice to keep it. She knew what to expect with getting pregnant and she had hoped her mother would be a little more understanding.

But she didn't want to get rid of the child inside her. She didn't know how good a mother she would be but she would do her best to be a good parent to her baby. It was half of her and half of Jean horse-face Kirstein the boy she loved. She didn't know for sure but she hoped to god he would want the baby as much as she did.

"That's enough Carla" Grisha said sharply his tone non-argumentative. Erin was 17 and thus still a child; of course, she would get herself into trouble. Though this situation was more serious than starting a fight at school, sneaking drinks with school friends and coming home late, yelling would not help.

Yelling at Erin was only making it worse and making Erin feel worse to top it off. Erin was close to breaking down into a fit of tears and shaking like a leaf. She was the most fragile person in the room and making her feel worse was not helping anyone.

Carla stopped and calmed herself a little; she hadn't meant to lash out at Erin she was just worried and panicking about the had wanted grand-babies; but when Erin was older and had finished high school and college. When she had a job, settled down and was living happily with her partner.

Grisha fixed his glasses quietly and sighed heavily. He then turned to Carla calmly "Why don't you go and make tea dear? We could all use one right now" he suggested. Tea always helped when in a great manner of stress and given the situation they would need a massive teapot.

Carla obeyed quietly taking up the distraction but was not by any means happier. Mikasa followed the older woman to the kitchen giving Erin and her father time to talk. She knew Grisha would handle this better than anyone.

After they were gone Grisha turned to his daughter quietly his expression solemn and yet comforting. No matter what she chose to do he knew Erin would do the right thing. He and Carla had been 19 and 20 respectively when they gave had Erin. Though times had been hard they had still pulled through and managed to raise her well.

Nearly 17 years later at the ages of 31 and 32; they were still proud of her despite all her bumps and short comings. However now it seemed she had proven she was no longer a little girl in the most serious way possible.

He fixed his glasses staring at Eren intently "Erin; are you truly _sure_ you want this baby. This child relies completely on you now from the moment they are conceived to the minute they are born. It won't be able to look after itself and needs you to protect, care, feed and raise it" Grisha warned sternly.

She would have to sacrifice a lot for the well being of this child; she would push herself to limits and may break down sometimes out of the pressures that came with being a parent. But her mother and himself would be there the whole way as would Mikasa. They would not let Erin suffer through this by herself no matter what.

Eren stiffened in the chair and gripped her stomach tightly. She knew just how hard this would be and that it would be anything but easy once the baby was born. Hell, pregnancy and childbirth itself would be brutal and she knew this; but hopefully she would have Jean by her side to get through this mess.

However, her mother was only 3 years older than her when she was pregnant; she had been 19 and she turned out just fine. So, what was to say that she wouldn't be just as good a parent as her mother?

Erin took a deep breath quietly "I do dad; I'm scared to death of what's going to happen in the future but I really want this baby. I can only hope I'll be as good a mother as my own" she said adamantly.

There was a small gasp and sob from the kitchen that was undoubtedly Carla's. However, this time she was happy crying instead of being angry like she was before. It seemed that with that small comment Erin had eased her mothers worries just a little.

Grisha smiled with relief; their daughter had truly grown up since her more rebellious childhood. He had no doubt in his mind she would be a good parent to her child. "That's what I expected of you Eren; but know that me and your mother will do everything we can for you" he reassured her warmly.

Erin felt relief and joy wash over her; she then teared up all over again but from happiness. She then got up from her chair and hugged her dad tightly; though he wasn't perfect he loved her so much.

"Thank you, papa" she said gratefully. He had done so much by helping calm her mother and give her the advice she needed to get through this. She had a feeling she would be coming to him a lot for advice once the baby was born when she was having troubles or concerns.

Grisha hummed in amusement and cupped her head gently patting it. Day by day Erin became more and more like her mother was at her age; rebellious and fiery. The two were more alike than they realized which made it even more amusing.

But if she was anything like her mother she would raise their grandchild to the best of her abilities. She would protect the child with her life and never let anyone so much as touch a hair on its head.

"But Erin…." He began slowly. Though he was allowing her to keep it; he hoped that he would get to meet his son in law very soon. While he was a reasonable man he had his methods to make sure that whoever impregnated his daughter would do well not to fuck up more than he already had.

"Hmm?" Erin asked curiously. She felt like a little kid again; whenever she was upset he would rub her back or ruffle her head to soothe her. All of her earlier grief and the storm of emotions she had felt had instantly evaporated like snow on a hot surface.

"I would like to meet my son in law sooner than later ok" he said sharply. There was no way he would let that boy get off with leaving Erin to saddle all the work. He would chain him to her bedroom if he had to in order to make sure he didn't try and run away.

Erin laughed nervously; though he didn't seem like it he could be very protective over Erin. There were times he could be even scarier than her mother if that were possible. "I'm working on it dad; I promise" she laughed fondly. She had texted Jean the other day saying she needed to talk; but during the evening and alone.

She didn't know how smoothly it would go but she didn't want him to not know about this. Whatever happened afterwards she would deal with later; but tomorrow was another day after all.

Grisha's gaze intensified behind her head; he would make sure that boy would take responsibility. Or he would make sure Mikasa had a little word with him later on. He wasn't against using force when necessary; even if he wasn't one for violence.


	4. C4: I'm pregnant

**Erin tells Jean she is pregnant**

 **Prepare for angst and feels**

Erin was sat in the park on a bench; it was late in the night and she was wrapped up in a thick coat. She had asked to go alone to see Jean despite Mikasa's protests of it not being safe in her condition she had held her ground.

If the dark-haired girl came with her she would only try and beat Jean. While she and Jean got along ok; when it came to Erin all reason went out of the window. Mikasa would fight Satan himself to protect her adopted sister. She would let nothing and no-one stand in her way when it came to her family.

She needed to do this alone; they needed to talk alone about this; ironically like how adults would. About how they would both soon be parents in the next few months leading up.

God that made her even more afraid; that word. That single word alone made her feel even more scared than she ever had in her life. _Parents._ She had no idea of how he would act about this or if he even wanted it. God, she knew her dad would kill Jean if he left her to raise this baby alone.

She would be stuck with a baby she never asked for or wanted. Having to give up the dreams she had fought for to raise a life; an accidental one but still a life. She wouldn't be able to cope.

She still had dreams to reach; goals to achieve and a world to see; she still had so many things she wanted to do. She didn't want to give up all that yet; she wanted to see the world, see the ocean!

She would never be able to do any of that if she had a baby; it was a full-time commitment and took a lot of responsibility. She would get left behind while everyone else had fun.

However part of her was somewhat willing to give it all up; to put dreams and wishes on hold just like how her mother had done. Because that baby was not only part of her but part of Jean as well; it was made of them both.

A little while ago before coming she had sent Jean a text asking him to come out. Not too serious just enough to ensure he would come and see her.

 _Jean, we need to talk; urgently. I will be waiting at the park-Erin_

That should be enough to make him come; hell, even with how stubborn Jean was that text would not allow him to ignore her. It would go against his moral code as a person if he did such a thing.

He could never abandon someone; friend, family or rival if they were in trouble or hurt. He didn't have it in him to just let them suffer unless truly deserving of it. It was the way he had been raised by his mother.

Sure, he was an asshole sometimes but deep down he was a decent human being if not somewhat conflicted. However his pride tended to shadow this quite a lot. That and when he acted like a nice guy or sensitive in any way sometimes he would get picked on.

She sat there fiddling with her hands and humming to herself to keep herself together. She was blatantly nervous and she was trying to stay calm or her hormones would act up.

Since she had become pregnant her hormones had become more obvious. Her mood was shittier, sometimes she would cry for no reason and become horny for no reason. She had little control over her own body any more and it was scary.

However if need be she could protect herself against any assholes who tried anything funny; she was pregnant but not a pushover. That much was for certain. She could still kick someone's ass in this stage; she could still protect herself and her baby. Though the further along she got she would indeed need protecting herself.

Eventually she heard footsteps approaching and she stiffened. She knew it was him because she could hear him breathing and him talking to himself. He had a habit of doing that when he was mad or frustrated which she found cute.

She peered to the side quietly and saw him walking towards her. He looked conflicted and yet annoyed; given she had been avoiding him for 2 months that was expected. She had confessed to liking him, fucked him and then avoided him for a long period of time.

She knew she had hurt him but she needed him now more than ever. They could work out whatever demons and bullshit they had with each other during this time. She knew that she had hurt him; but even now her feelings for him were still as strong.

Jean eventually reached the bench where she was sat and frowned at her in a hostile manner. He hadn't heard from her in 2 months and now she needed to talk? How predictable like out of some damn rom-com.

There had been many thoughts and feelings rushing through his head upon getting her text. However, Marco had helped him deal with it and talked him into speaking to Erin.

He stood there quietly feeling awkward not knowing what to do with himself. Eventually he sighed and rubbed the back of his undercut quietly "You look well" he said sarcastically.

He was a lying out of his teeth of course; Erin looked like shit. She had red puffy eyes, she looked pale (which was odd given how tanned she was), she looked visibly shaken and was fidgeting. Something was up.

Erin huffed quietly in amusement; given her current predicament she was anything but well. She couldn't keep anything down and was weak due to lack of food and anxiety.

Jean frowned but said nothing; as if he could tell her the truth given her already shitty mood. He was in no mood to fight with her and he knew she wasn't either. It would get them nowhere and just make things worse.

He hadn't gotten so much as a call or text from her in 2 months since their drunken hook up and her confession. When he tried to ask her about she had run off and looked really upset about it.

She ignored him in class; got snappy with him if he tried to speak to her, avoided certain subjects and took every opportunity to get away from him at all costs. She was one the one who came onto her and ended up seducing him into sex. She started their whole affair and then fucked off and ignored him afterwards.

"So how you been?" he asked curiously his tone suspicious. She really didn't look like herself at all; she looked like a shell of the girl he used to know. She had changed so much in the past 2 months.

She was usually so confident, well-groomed and full of energy; now she looked scared, weak and a mess. She looked so fragile he was afraid to touch her; in case she may shatter like glass.

Erin laughed shakily fighting back her tears; she was so scared she wanted to cry. She was praying he wouldn't leave or reject her; this was hard enough as it was. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

It had been so awful avoiding him until now. It hurt every time she looked at him or was even near him; but she just felt so awful that she had confessed and fucked him while drunk.

That wasn't how she wanted it to happen; it wasn't how she wanted it to be. She wanted to be nervous, fidgety and scared; but 100 aware. Not drunk and meaningless without any true feelings.

"Been better" she replied shakily her nerves kicking in; she wondered if her mother felt the same way telling her dad. Her heart was racing within her chest and she gripped her hands tightly into balls.

Jean raised an eyebrow and his alert went off; Erin was acting unlike herself. She was usually so cocky and outspoken; now she just looked timid. She looked like a person who had just lost everything in the space of a second.

His gut was screaming that something was wrong; that something had happened. However, if it was so Armin would have told her friends which allowed him to soothe his worries.

She was probably just feeling unwell is all; but he hoped from her expression that it wasn't something serious or he would never forgive himself. He couldn't bare the idea of Erin getting seriously ill because of himself. But as far as he knew he was clean.

He gripped his hands into fists and stood his ground bravely; even if he was upset at Erin for walking out on him that night. However, he couldn't abandon her if she needed him.

"You feeling ok? You're really pale Erin" he asked cautiously. Something in his gut was screaming that something was wrong; but what? What was this feeling inside that wouldn't settle? Fear, anger, hurt? Confusion? Sadness? He just didn't know. But what he did know that his instincts were on overdrive.

Erin swallowed nervously and bit her lip gripping her hands tightly on her lap. Her nails digging in and threatening to draw a little blood; but she ignored the pain. Compared to the storm inside of her it was nothing.

How the hell was she supposed to tell Jean she was pregnant? That she was 2 months pregnant with his baby and they would soon be parents? That any dreams he had of the future after high school were in flames.

That she had a new life living inside of her and it was part of him; something they had made together during a drunken one night stand. That their meaningless drunk fucking had a very serious outcome.

That they had made a life together without meaning to; that she was going to give birth to his baby that they had created that night. Their child; that would eventually be born.

She felt her eyes welling up with more tears; a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to cry so badly and yet she was fighting against it; wanting to stay strong. Wanting to keep a poker face throughout all this and was failing miserably.

She was in love with Jean; she had been since they were 15. She wanted to keep the baby because it was his; but she had hurt him because she was angry at herself and what happened.

Jean saw her starting to crack and sat down beside her quickly acting on his intuition. Whatever was wrong it was definitely a serious matter from how Erin was acting; god he was going def con one inside.

He quickly sat down beside the shaking brunette and gripped her hand worriedly to comfort her. Erin _never_ cried unless something was seriously wrong. She was a fairly resilient person until something made her snap inside under serious emotional stress.

She hadn't cried since her mother was that car accident that hospitalized her and nearly killed her. That was nearly 3 years ago, and since then Erin had been fiercely protective of her mum.

Since then Erin was short tempered and bitchy; but she never cried not even when people harassed her. She never cried no matter how angry she got; but now she was in tears.

Just what in the hell had happened to make Erin "Suicidal bitch" Yeager so upset to the point of being terrified? God, he could only ponder the dread. Whoever or whatever had done this to her; he would try and make it better. He didn't know how he just would; because he could never not help someone.

Erin then broke down into heavy sobs; her chest heaving and back arching as her emotions overcame her. Her voice now a hoarse and heavy with sadness. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

He didn't know and it was killing her; he didn't know she was in love with him or that she was carrying her baby. He didn't know the reason she ignored him was that she was angry at herself.

She had wanted to tell him for so long but never had the courage; instead it resulted in a drunken hook-up and she had hated herself for it. Hated that she hadn't had the balls to tell him sooner and used alcohol to muster her courage.

She gripped onto Jean still holding his hand; she was so scared, so fucking scared and confused. She didn't know what she was going to do. What if he got mad at her? What if he called her an idiot for not using protection? For not getting rid of it or pulling him into this mess?

What if he never spoke to her again (god she wouldn't be able to cope); what if he told everyone? What if he didn't even like her back?! God the endless possibilities made her feel ill.

It's not like she ever thought this would happen; that she ever planned on it happening (but then that happened for a lot of people). But she still wanted the baby; because it was half of the boy she loved.

The stubborn, prideful, intelligent, charismatic, loyal and somewhat idiotic French guy she had fallen in love with. The man whom she had hated, then loved, then both. The man that had her heart and she now had his baby.

Jean gripped Erin's back placing his arm around her tightly. Supporting her as sobs wracked her body and tears spilled over like a waterfall onto their linked hands and the bench.

Erin was a mess and he had no idea what was going on. He could honestly say he was a little scared at not knowing just what he had been pulled into. "E…. Erin…. what…. just what the hell is going on?" he stammered worriedly. Was she dying? Had someone died? What?!

" _I'm pregnant shithead! I'm 2 months along with your fucking baby!"_ Erin snapped tearfully shaking like a leaf. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch her emotions were overwhelming her. Fear, anger, anxiety, desperation and hope all at once was killing her.

Everything that had accumulated inside of her was now flowing out as the damn that held back her feelings broke. The strong mask she had worn until this point had shattered showing her true face.

She had only just found out today that she was carrying his baby; within the space of 24 hours. Though she had kept a straight face and tried to keep calm; she was terrified.

She was 17 for fucks sake; she was going to become a mother before she got into college. She wanted this baby so badly and yet was scared to death that Jean wouldn't stay.

That their one night stand had only been fun for him and he wanted nothing to with her; that he would push her away. God the very idea made her sick to her stomach but not enough to physically puke.

Her head was a mess, her heart was a mess and her current life was a mess. Nothing made sense and she didn't know what to do with herself but just cry in his arms. The place where she felt safest.

Jean stiffened as he held Erin close to him; his body went into shock and his mind went blank. He couldn't speak or move; he didn't know how to react. How was anyone supposed to react to this situation?

That your ex enemy, turned frenemy and crush was carrying your baby?! How was anyone supposed to feel about this?! Should he laugh? Should he cry? Should he be angry? God he didn't know.

Erin was pregnant with a baby; _his_ baby of all things. He was going to become a father at 18 years old. God, he had no idea of what to do with himself. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything; his body was completely in shock about everything that was now happening.

All he could do was sit there as he held Erin while she sobbed to the point of hydration and he held her while reality began to hit him slowly.

" _Baby….Erin is carrying my baby?!"_ he repeated mentally.


	5. C5: Teen Parents

**Erin and Jean deal with the looming duties of their life as parents**

 **Feels, fluff and angst**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Jean's head was bowed towards the floor and was resting his hands on his lap. The shock of the situation slowly sinking into his mind. He didn't know how to respond to her. How did anyone respond to such a thing? There was no right way or wrong way to react to hearing that you were going to be a dad, especially at 17.

He felt sick inside and his heart was racing within his chest like a jackhammer. He was still expecting this to be a joke or a dream. But no, this was all too real and actually happening. This was not one of those movies where you wake up and find out it was all in your head, no this was real life and that was the scariest part.

Erin was having his baby? She was pregnant with his child? Is this why she had been avoiding him all this time? God, he couldn't blame her for being upset at him all this time. Her confusion, anxiety, doubts and fears. Feeling alone with nobody to tell. God knows the world was harsh enough as it was on teenage mothers. Often blaming the mother for being naïve and not sensible.

He was going to be a dad, Erin was going to give birth to his child. This felt like a dream but if it was, there was no way in hell Erin would be angry, she would be happy about it. She would be hugging him and crying with happiness, not looking like was about to have a breakdown. Her face was the look of someone who was having the worst day of her life.

Which in her state could very well be. She was having a child at the age of 17, when most mothers had them in their late 20's early thirties. She was having to put her life on hold to become a parent. She was throwing away all she had spent her school years studying for because of their own drunken stupidity.

Erin sat quietly where she was watching Jean silently. His eyes were wide and he had been sitting there for the past 15 minutes silently wondering what do to with himself. No doubt he was feeling something similar to what she had upon learning of her pregnancy. Not knowing what to do or how to stay calm, his mind spiraling to endless questions.

She felt bad for springing this on him but she wanted him to know. She really did care about Jean and she wanted him to be there to raise the child with her, instead of the kid being fatherless. No child should have to be fatherless unless the father was a douchebag or it had been because of non-consensual sexual relations.

She averted her gaze and made sure not to look at him when speaking. Given how he was already moody and a storm of feelings right now, staring would not be the best option. They had a lot of nerves and emotions right now, but fighting would only make it worse and not help anyone. The situation would only become worse if they fought.

God know she had enough hormones and emotions about this whole situation. She was stressed out and had a lot on her plate. Her mother wasn't happy about becoming an early grandmother but she had softened and had demanded she make sure Jean accept his role or there would be consequences about it.

Jean was known to deal badly under pressure and while he was a good leader was still human. Right now they needed to work as a team and rely on each other to get through this. "S… Sorry. I know this is a lot to handle, believe me. When I first found out I had a breakdown. I'm just as scared about becoming a mother as you are a father" she replied quietly.

She was honestly scared shitless upon thinking of her new role. This was going to be very serious and very hard work. Having to commit to raising that child and putting her own needs aside. It made her wonder how her own parents had dealt with the news that they were going to be parents at the age they had her.

But what if she did a bad job as a mother? What if the child hated her? What if she couldn't handle it? What if she did something wrong or had a still birth? God, she dreaded it all. She didn't want to be a bad mother, she wanted to be a mother her child would at least be proud of in some way, even if she wasn't perfect.

She didn't want her child to end up not wanting anything to do with her. She didn't want he her child to feel neglected or unloved, feeling abandoned and unwanted. Though she was probably overthinking she couldn't help but worry she would fuck up. I mean she wasn't exactly the best person at dealing with her own problems.

Jean looked up at her quietly from the corner of his eye but didn't move from his position. It seems before she had even told him about this, she had made her mind up on what she was going to do. Although she had told him the news she had already made up her mind regardless and wouldn't be changing her mind.

She had already accepted her role as a mother willingly and no doubt spoken to her parents. Mikasa would without a doubt help Erin and become the godmother, meaning she was in good hands. However, he was grateful she had told him. But still he wondered, how long had she been keeping this secret and suffering with the consequences. Pregnancy wasn't good on a woman's body.

"So…. Your keeping it?" he said bluntly. In all honesty he was surprised, he expected her to have an abortion and act as if it never happened. He never would have thought she would go through with it. That she would actually decide to carry the child and bring it into the world despite being a kid herself. That took guts.

He knew how much Erin wanted to get into college, her dreams of making something of herself. But now because of the baby she would have to throw them away. She would have to sacrifice her happiness all because he had knocked her up. There were no words to convey just how guilty and confused Jean was feeling right now.

Erin blinked quietly and then nodded "Yeah, I am. I know it sounds weird and unexpected. But the truth is… it's _because_ it's yours that I want to keep it" she explained cautiously. Before this whole situation, she had been crushing on Jean hard. God knows he was an idiot sometimes and often let his pride get the best of him. But that didn't stop her from falling for him.

She wanted his baby, she wanted to be with him and she hoped he would be there for her too. Erin had no idea of how good a parent she was going to be, whether or not she would fuck up whatsoever. But that was the gamble of parenthood, you could never predict how good a parent you would be or how your kids would find out. You just had to do the best you could, nothing more.

Jean looked up from his lap to peer at Erin quietly. She was in the most difficult and life changing situation of her life yet was the one who was acting like the adult. How was that even possible? For the first time in her life she was acting mature instead of bratty and moody. Possibly because she knew just how serious a situation she was in and couldn't act irrationally.

The chemicals in her blood were also linked to the baby. So, whatever happened to her would also affect the child inside of her. Which was a very reasonable way of thinking. Trying to make sure the baby wasn't badly effected and that she took care of herself in hopes of having a healthy and happy child with him.

She looked calm and had stopped crying but still had puffy red eyes from sobbing. He could see the fear in her eyes as she had told him all this. The lingering doubt that he would leave her to deal with this alone. She was scared out of her mind and relying on him to help her through this so she wouldn't be by herself.

He knew that she loved him and that day when she confessed while drunk had been real. Though they both wished it had happened differently, they still did have feelings for each other. What had been done, could not be undone. They would have to deal with the outcome of their unprotected sex together, though it would be anything but easy to deal with.

Two stupid 17 year olds who had been way too drunk and not used protection. Now were about to bring a life into the world and deal with the daunting challenge of parenthood. Of course, they were both scared. This was a very big life change and something no teenager should have to go through, but they were and they would have to make the best of it.

Jean then knew what he had to do. He had to act like the man his mother had raised him to be and do the right thing. She herself have been a divorced parent and raised him all on her own. It had been hard and he had sometimes been bratty, but she took it all like a champ and made sure he was happy and well loved.

It had been hard and he had given her way too much shit. He knew that now, knowing how scary and difficult this whole situation could be. He would have to thank and apologize to her very soon. Thank her for being a good mother and hoping that she would bring him guidance on how he was supposed to cope with being a young father.

He was unsure of what to do and scared of what was to come in the future. But he loved Erin, and he would be a dick if he left her alone to deal with this. This was his responsibility too. He had helped make this baby, he had helped create it. He needed to help her raise this child and help her through the trials of pregnancy. He would take whatever she threw at him no matter what.

He would be scared and it would be emotional, he was already prepared to face hell but he would support her. Plus, he would have Mikasa and Armin to help him get through this too. There was no way in hell they would leave him in the dark, they weren't heartless after all. They just cared about Erin and would do anything to keep her safe.

Mikasa had been his first crush but made it clear she only saw him as a friend. Though it had hurt at first the two of them were still friends and got along well with each other. She would help Jean with advice, taking over roles when he needed rest or had to do jobs. She would help Erin and him through this, while undoubtedly being a good godmother to the baby.

Jean straightened up and took a deep breath. There was no turning back now and he had made his decision. He would do the best he could for Erin and the baby, even if things didn't go smoothly. He would help her pick names and he would help her in giving birth and be the best parent he could be, even if he wasn't perfect.

He then placed his hands on Eren's shoulders gripping her hard so she was looking him in the eye. His breath was shaky and he was scared as hell, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He was listening to his heart and his gut on this one, because they helped him get through everything life threw at him.

"Erin…" he said calmly gazing into her green orbs apprehensively. He wanted her to believe him, but neither were in a calm state of mind. He just wanted her to know he meant what he said. That things would be ok and she no longer had to worry, that she could get through this as long as he was by her side.

Erin stiffened her eyes widening, a glimmer of hope filling them. She wanted to know he would stay, she hoped he would stay. She wanted to try again and do this over properly. She wanted to repair their affections for each other and confess to him again with courage and not intoxicated like she had been that night.

He breathed in slowly then closed his eyes before pinning them back on hers again hard "I'll stay with you. I don't know how good a lover I will be to you, but I can promise you I will treat you well. I can assure I'll be a good dad and I may fuck up sometimes, but I will stay beside you" he said firmly.

He would make mistakes, he would get stressed, he would cry, he would yell and the pressure would be hard. But he would treat her well and do his best to help her. But as long as they were together and the child would be healthy, nothing else mattered.

Erin then felt a sense of relief wash over her and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. All her doubts and worries dissipated like the sand to the tide, as if they never existed. She was so scared he would run away, that he would leave her. That he would blame her and back out of this whole situation. But he didn't, he was going to stay with her.

Jean then smiled awkwardly and his nerves got the best of him. He released a shaky breath and his emotions became more evident, he wanted to cry a little too. It was now his turn to panic a little bit. God, was this how all new fathers felt? They really deserved more credit for the hard work they had put up with.

He then huffed laughing slightly "So…Parents huh?". No wonder so many first parents got so scared, this was really a big role. He could feel all the pressures weighing on him like sandbags. These next few months were going to be a challenge. God knows how Erin would cope and what he would expect. But he would be there for her every step of the way, no matter what.

Erin then smiled at him and leaned her head against his. She then laughed awkwardly "Yeah. I never guessed it would happen so soon though" she admitted nervously. But then who did? That was the magic of pregnancy, you never knew when it would happen or what to expect. But then nobody did, it was a big adventure like that after all.

Jean then snorted in amusement agreeing with her. He himself had seen this happening when he had a stable job and was ready to settle down. Not as a stupid 17-year-old kid. But then life was funny like that, you never knew what would happen and where it would take you. You just had to go with the flow sometimes.

The two then leaned against each other on the bench. Resting their head together in the cold night air. They didn't know what to expect or what would happen in the future. But they had each other and that was enough.


	6. C6: Morning sickness sucks

**I'm back**

 **Sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter**

 **Please review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Erin arched over the toilet bowl, her throat and stomach burning as she emptied her stomach contents for what felt like the 15th time today. She just couldn't hold anything down. Tears pouring down her cheeks and her body weak from puking so much. Though she had decided to keep the baby, she would appreciate not having to throw up so much.

She felt weak and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep and maybe eat some soup. But the child inside of her wouldn't let her eat and kept making her sick. How the hell was she supposed to give it nutrients to grow up big and strong if it refused to let her enjoy anything without wanting to throw it up again?

After finally stopping she groaned and wiped her face with some roll. Coughing violently and blowing her nose of any residue. God, morning sickness was one of the worst things about being pregnant. She constantly found herself repulsed by multiple different scents, some of which were even things she once loved before.

She breathed weakly as she rested against the cold wall. Her dad was away dealing with clients and her mum was away doing the grocery shopping since Erin was craving sweet things. Mikasa had gone with her to help with grocery shopping but took her mobile and told Erin to call her if she needed anything. Erin knowing, she would be at the house in a heartbeat.

Erin was now 4 months along so her swollen belly was more evident. Her body changing as the child inside of her began to grow bigger. However, to the rest of the world she just looked curvy unless they guessed or she told them she was pregnant. However she was avoiding that due to the criticism others may give her.

She grumbled crossly and rubbed her stomach hoping it may soothe or calm the baby. This whole pregnancy thing was wearing her out and she wasn't even fully along yet, this was just the early stages. God, she was terrified of how things were going to be further on down the line. All this to give birth to a child? How had her mother coped with all this just to make her?

She wanted to apologize for all the trouble she had caused her mother growing up. Along with the bratty personality and mouthiness she had given her. She deserved none of it especially for putting up with her during pregnancy for all those months. She really was a tolerant mother and a very strong woman indeed.

Suddenly the front door opened, that was fast. Were they done shopping already? Had they really been that worried? Geez she was just pregnant, not terminally ill. "Erin? Babe? I'm back" Jean called up from the front door. Work had been hard but he was making money, but he had asked to finish an hour early due to worrying about her.

"Hey" Erin called back weakly from the bathroom. Jean had recently taken up a job as a waiter in order to help support them, even though she was living with her parents. But he had demanded he get a job to learn responsibility and help support her. Though she had argued, everyone had been very impressed by Jean's stubborn nature to do this.

He worked late shifts or part time depending on how busy things were. He earned a decent wage but not enough to support them both and the child (thank god they had benefits). But it was enough to get baby clothes for their future child and help make the babies new living area.

Jean was concerned by her tone, closing the door slowly behind him. She sounded awful, weak even. He knew morning sickness was a big problem with pregnant mothers which he didn't envy whatsoever. This whole situation had made him appreciate his own mother and caused him to treat her with a lot more respect.

However, he was curious as to the gender of the baby. Women tended to be more hormonal and deal with sickness worse when it was a baby girl inside them. He insisted she was having a girl despite only being 4 months. She said wait and see, still thinking she could possibly be having a boy like her stubborn daddy.

Jean hurried up the stairs to Erin's bedroom, as if the devil were on his feet. Worried for his girlfriends state of well being. Since Jean had moved in due to Erin being pregnant, they had changed her smaller bed to a double to house them both. He opened the door and called out to her again.

However, he had forgotten that he smelled like booze and fried food from working all night at the bar for his shift. Upon catching the wafting smell of the bar, Erin's toes curled. Her stomach churned and the scent overwhelmed her. Yet again he heaved over the toilet puking her guts out.

Jean hurried to her side rubbing her back gently as she vomited. Stroking her back gently as she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet bowl in front of her. Had she been this bad all day? Where was Mikasa or her mum to help her out? She shouldn't be by herself if she was this bad.

Erin coughed and choked up the vomit, silent sobs escaping her lips as she did so. Her hormones and inner frustrations all pouring out of her at once. God, she was so sick of puking already, she literally had nothing in her stomach now. This was all acid and it would only damage her teeth in the long run.

Jean patted her back as she finished puking and wiped her mouth. She looked so pale and weak, aside her slowly swelling belly of their child growing inside of her. Though they had chosen to have this baby together and raise it. He felt so awful that Erin had to endure this and there was nothing he could do about it to help.

He could support and comfort her, but he could do nothing to take away her discomfort. He couldn't stop or take away any of the side effects that came with her being pregnant whatsoever. That was what hurt him the most, feeling so helpless to take away her suffering. Being able to do nothing but watch.

Eventually Erin pulled away from the toilet bowl groaning and blowing her nose again. God, she would give anything just for the puking to stop already and be replaced with mood swings and craving. She would rather be a moody bitch on steroids than keep puking her guts out to the point of exhaustion.

Jean gave her a sympathetic look still stroking her back. He felt so bad that he had been at work while she dealt with feeling like this alone. It made him feel like a bad partner. He should have been by her side reassuring her and making her feel better, instead of her being in the house alone sobbing by herself.

"Jean…" Erin moaned weakly. He had to shower and change before he made her sick again. The smell was just too much for her to handle right now. It would just set her off again. She knew it sounded cruel but there was only so much she could tolerate now that she was pregnant. Annoying but that was how things were now.

"Yeah babe?" he soothed gently still stroking her back. He would do whatever he could to make her feel better or more comfortable during her pregnancy. He was clueless and this was a whole new territory to him, but he was glad to have Mikasa and their mothers throughout all this.

Erin looked at him wearily an annoyed look on her face " _please_ take a shower. The stink on you makes me wanna blow chunks" she replied sulkily. Right now, her sense of smell was really strong. The current stench of his work uniform and the lingering scent on him was repulsive and she was barely tolerating it.

Jean blinked and then realized he still smelled like the bar. Erin's sense of smell was really strong right now, so she would be able to smell the booze and grease on him far better. "Shit. Erin, babe I'm sorry" he apologized anxiously. He had just been so worried about her he had forgotten he had just finished work and would smell really gross to her.

Erin smiled weakly, god he was such an adorable little dork. But he was her baby daddy and she would forever be proud of that. And she loved him so much for staying by her side. "I'll get you some water then I'll take a shower ok" he said kissing her head. Though washing would help, he didn't want to leave her alone in case she was sick again.

Erin nodded and leaned against the bowl and pressed the flush. Her throat burning, her body heavy and her eyes puffy from crying so much. God, would this ever end? No wonder so many women said being pregnant was so hard. How did they cope with this, especially for almost an entire year?!

Jean then entered the bathroom again with a giant pint glass. Mikasa kept one in her bedroom for during the night, she did tend to get awfully thirsty. He just hoped she wouldn't mind him borrowing it to give to Erin. He could always wash it thoroughly just to get rid of any of the bacteria.

Erin took the glass gratefully and downed the water. She sighed as she did so, feeling her body cool and hydration take over. God, when was the last time she had felt so good? Jean relaxed and but lingered in the doorway. He needed to shower but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. What if she was sick again?

Erin frowned at his puppy dog state. While she was grateful he didn't need to act so dramatically. "Jean I'll be fine, now take the damn shower or I'll blow chunks on you next time!" she snapped sharply. She would do it too, just so he learned his lesson. He needed to take care of himself as well as her.

Jean snorted but did as he was told, not bothering to even argue with her. Even though her hormones would be kicking in like crazy. It was Erin just being herself just on steroids instead of how she usually was. She had always been a moody bitch, even when they were in middle school.

However, he cut her some slack. She had extra hormones blood and god knows what else going on inside her. To boot she had another human being inside of her. She had it anything but easy right now. But he would tolerate it, because he was a good boyfriend and future daddy.

* * *

Jean walked out of the bathroom sighing, he felt refreshed and clean. So hopefully Erin would have nothing to complain about now that the scent was gone from his skin. As he entered their shared room he found Erin curled up on the bed. After being sick so much she would be worn out but the sleep would do her some good after all.

"You feeling better?" he called back gently. If she wanted to rest in peace he would gladly go downstairs and give her some peace and quiet to restore her energy. He didn't want to disturb her and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Right now she needed all the rest she could get until the baby was born.

Erin nodded weakly into her pillow. She just needed to sleep, she was exhausted both emotionally, mentally and physically. The only thing she could think of right was now was taking a power nap. She could think about food later. But when she did, she would be sure to binge like hell, because she deserved it.

Jean smiled fondly at her and walked across the bedroom. He picked up a blanket that Erin's mum left out and draped it over her so she wouldn't get too cold. He knew that babies tended to sense temperature and he didn't want his baby or Erin to be uncomfortable whatsoever. He just hoped she didn't have any weird pregnancy dreams.

Erin smiled and peered up at him. How she had come to deserve someone so sweet and dorky she did not know. But she was happy to have fallen in love with him. "Thanks babe" she said sleepily. She knew how hard this was on Jean too, how stressed out he was. But he was trying his hardest and doing what he could which she appreciated.

Jean kissed her head lovingly. As much as he wanted to spoon with her right now she needed sleep. God knows when the last time she got any decent sleep was. She hummed in content as he kissed her and settled down to sleep. Warm, comfortable and sleepy. A bucket beside her bed in case she got sick again due to the baby.

* * *

Jean sat at the table eating a sandwich and drinking some juice from the fridge. Though he could have eaten at work, the smell of grease alone had put him of a free meal for today. But the pay was decent aside from the problems. The hours were fair and he was able to help get baby things for their child to be born and get Erin maternity clothes.

He wouldn't let her handle this alone. Not when he could do something, he wouldn't leave her alone to fight this battle all on her own. They were a team as well as a couple. He was willing to take abuse and all the shit that came with it, because no matter what he was the father of her child and he was pulling through.

Suddenly the front door opened and he heard Mikasa and Carla come back. Seems they had returned from whatever they had been up to, he hadn't seen them since this morning. As Mikasa came into the kitchen she looked surprised. Honestly expecting to see him at work. He had worked half time today, but next time he would be pulling the night shift.

"Your home early" she replied. She bet he had asked to come home due to being worried about Erin which she found sweet. Though she had been skeptical at first, she could see Jean really cared about her sister. He had taken up a job to help support her and even moved in to help raise their baby together. How quickly he had taken responsibility made her so proud of him.

Jean started to get up "You need a hand? They look heavy" he replied quickly. Mikasa was already doing as much as he was to help Erin and her parents through all this. Though she lived with her uncle she had been coming over a lot lately to help Erin and Jean. Taking up her role as sister stronger than she had before all this went down.

Mikasa smiled gratefully at his offer, but could see how physically exhausted he looked. He should take a nap himself for his own good. "Nah your good. Is Erin ok?" she asked worriedly. Though Erin had assured her she would be ok, she had looked really pale earlier on before she left with Carla.

Jean sighed wearily. He knew Mikasa would panic if she knew Erin had been sick. She was already on constant red alert about her pregnancy status as it was. "She was sick when I got home. She was leaning over the bowl emptying her stomach. I gave her some water and she fell asleep a little while ago" he said in a frustrated manner.

Mikasa gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder supportively. She knew it was hard but both she and Erin appreciated how helpful he was being through all this. Nobody could control how pregnancy effected the mother. It was a tough process but it would get easier. Though she was bad at showing it, Erin did appreciate all he was doing.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked curiously. She knew he had pulled the night shift again, because it paid more than the day shift. The poor guy had to be exhausted yet he was forcing himself to stay awake. He didn't have to punish himself, he was dealing with as much stress as Erin.

Jean laughed at her perceptiveness "Seriously Mikasa I'm fine" he replied defensively. Yes, he was a little tired but nothing he couldn't handle. If anyone needed babying right now, it was Erin. He could rest later, right now he just needed to eat and take it easy. I mean Erin had been the one hunched over a toilet bowl.

Mikasa frowned, she wasn't buying it. Though Jean had stamina, she could see how exhausted he was. Forcing himself to stay awake would do more harm than good. "Finish your sandwich then get your butt upstairs, that's an order Kirstein" Mikasa retorted. She would drag him upstairs if she had to, as long as he got some rest.

Jean snorted and continued eating obediently. There was no point in arguing with Mikasa, it would only end badly. But he was glad to see she was so concerned about him and Erin both, it meant a lot. Showing she had accepted their roles as future parents and playing her part in all this, acting as the mediator.

* * *

Erin lay peacefully in bed, wrapped up warm and cozy. Her soft brown hair sprawled across her shoulders and her body curled into fetal position. One arm placed across her stomach in a protective manner. Finally comfortable and relaxed, despite her stressed state earlier on. Though she hoped for no pregnancy dreams.

Jean walked into the bedroom taking in her sleeping appearance. She still looked as peaceful as ever, finally relaxed and sleeping easy after her previous sickness. Even though she was moodier, bigger and acting unlike herself due to the pregnancy. As well as all the other setbacks that came with it, somehow, she was still able to be herself.

Erin still acted like Erin despite the odd quirks that came with her carrying his child. But he felt guilty that she had to deal with all this, but he would play his part better when the baby was born. Slowly he slid onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his nose in her hair. She smelled like sweat and luckily had no puke in it, yet she was warm.

Erin sensed him spooning her and eased into him. Though she slept fine on her own, having Jean beside her made her feel more comforted and able to sleep easier. "Love you…" she muttered sleepily. She really did, though she was moody and snapped at him a lot more. She really did love him so much and was glad to be having his baby.

Jean smiled fondly and hummed into her shoulder. This pregnancy sure was making her mushy, not that he hated it. "Love you too babe" he whispered back sleepily. The two curled up on the bed together. Listening to each other's heartbeats and enjoying each other's warmth. Glad to have each other despite the frustrating situation.


	7. C7: Cravings

**I'm back with a new update, damn it has been a while hasn't it?**

 **Erin starts having cravings and Jean gets a part time job to earn some money**

 **I have also put in some MikaSasha too**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Erin sat on the sofa quietly, her favourite show in the background. The one thing that was keeping her sane throughout all this. Her emotions had been rather unpredictable since becoming pregnant. One minute she was happy, the next she was sad. The next she was unreasonably angry or horny. Sometimes he was a mix of each one and every time it was unpredictable.

She couldn't control how she would act and the amount of times she had to apologize was endless. Feeling bad for the actions she had taken against other people in her different moods. But then again that was to be expected, she had two brains inside of her. Twice as many hormones and many different changes were going on. So, it was normal that she act a little crazy.

She wasn't herself right now, she was acting on the emotions that the baby made her feel. Though she may have felt bad about what she did, they understood she didn't mean any of it. She had lashed out a few times at her family and friends but they took it in good stride. It's not like she could help it after all. When the baby arrived, she would have a lot worse to deal with.

She would have to go through the joys and pains of childbirth, then raise the child too. She had a lot more to come in the future but this was what she would have to tolerate first. Months of uncontrollable hormones and body issues while her body prepared for the child she would give birth to and eventually raise on her own, how scary.

So, until then they were taking it on the chin and simply being as understanding as they could. Erin had decided to keep the baby, so she signed for all this when she decided to give birth. Though they had told her what would happen should she have the baby and what she would be putting on the line. She had been adamant to keep it because she loved Jean.

Though she had her moments of difficulty, at the same time she was looking forward to becoming a mother. The power of a child growing inside of her made her feel happy, realizing the miracle of life. Though she felt she would be far from the perfect mother, she would undoubtedly protect it and love it with every fiber of her being.

She had a tub of her favourite ice cream in her hands which she had almost finished. Though in the past she had tended to lose her weight, she had put on a lot more because of the baby. At times, she had her self-consciousness which would lead to her crying. Saying how Jean was an asshole and how she was a big fat blob. Saying how much she hated herself and everyone.

But Jean still saw her as beautiful, though he was a lot warier around her than before. He had stayed through her throughout all this, taking responsibility for what had happened back then. Though he had been stunned at her telling him she was pregnant, he had promised to support her. Later confessing how he had loved her all this time too, even before all this had happened.

Because of this they had grown closer and not just because of the baby. Realizing how much they meant to each other. Glad, they had finally accepted their feelings and come together as they had always wanted. Their relationship was not just affectionate now but somewhat playful, eager to

There was a jar of pickles on the table alongside a tub of Nutella. She had started to drink pure black tea instead of adding condiments, reeces pieces and glazed doughnuts. Though they were not as bad as she had heard of some cravings women had. She had done her research beforehand and learned about just what kind of weird shit women would eat when having a baby.

The cravings came few and far between, changing over time from normal into insane combo's. But that was what the baby wanted so she ate whatever she wanted regardless of what it was. If anyone so much as dared question her it would not end well, so they just let her do her own thing but did add suggestions when necessary.

It was then that her said boyfriend came in from his work, she would be lying if she said Jean wearing a suit and tie wasn't the sexiest thing she had seen in her life. But she wasn't really in a horny mood right now.

"Hey sexy" Jean said playfully kissing her head. He had recently put up a part time job as a waiter. Though the shifts were hard and it could be anything but easy, it was worth it for Erin's sake. The money would go towards them getting their own place one day as well as buying things for the baby. He didn't want to have to rely on Erin's parents for everything after all. They were already doing so much.

"Hey babe" Erin replied with a mouthful of ice cream. Though he had been against Jean getting a job, it meant the world to her now. The fact that he was going so far to support them both. She did get lonely when he was gone, wishing he could be around more often. She was glad to know that he was putting in the effort for her sake. Showing how much he cared about her.

Jean noted the box of ice cream she was holding on her lap and shoveling into her mouth. He didn't remember the last time he had been able to enjoy such a luxury due to working so much. "What flavour?" he asked curiously. If it was so good, then why not let him have a mouthful too. It was mean of her to eat the entire tub to herself without letting him have a taste.

"Mint choc chip" she replied casually. Usually she hated anything with mint flavour, since becoming pregnant she had come to love it. Funny what changes the body would go through. Though she was not exactly eager on sharing anything, she would happily offer him something when she was in the mood too. Which was rare for her.

Jean cringed, he had long since hated that flavour. But at least her breath would taste minty fresh now. So, he would pass on that mouthful, she could have the tub to herself. "I'll pass thanks babe" he replied. He would never be able to understand how anyone could love the flavour of artificial mint flavours in anything sweet.

"How was work?" she asked curiously. He looked exhausted, he had been working 7 days a week, both days and nights depending on the day. She worried about him but was none the less grateful. Though he was a tough cookie and could handle himself, that didn't mean he wouldn't be prone to harassment be it sexual or just someone being an asshole. The last thing she wanted was Jean to be getting into a fight.

Jean groaned wearily as a response, his boss was a bit of an ass, the customers were either nice or an asshole. The shifts were long and weary, but the pay was good and that was the main thing. He didn't want to think about work right now, he just wanted to enjoy being home with Erin. All day he had been thinking about her and he was glad to be home by her side again.

Erin chuckled in amusement, she did feel bad that while she was at home he was out working making the money. But she was glad he was putting in all the effort for her sake. "My mum made dinner, it's in the kitchen. Help yourself" she replied fondly. She had made some stew and fresh bread, though she couldn't eat it she was sure Jean would love it.

She couldn't exactly eat the things she loved anymore, but she could still enjoy food. It was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. But she made the best of it where and when she could. She had come to make some delicious food concoctions which had become a habit now, which was great because she didn't have to share due to everyone else being grossed out.

Jean groaned in delight, he could smell it from here. Eren's mum was such a good cook, he was spoiled by her cooking. He had no idea why Erin had never gotten along with her in the past. Sure, her mum was a little stern and sometimes bossy, but she had Erin's best interest at heart no matter what. The fact she was helping him out too meant the world to him too.

"I'm gonna take a shower then I'll eat dinner. You gonna be ok down here by yourself" he asked worriedly. She wasn't that far along yet but she still dealt with nausea and hormones. If she was needy at all he would shower her with affection till she had gotten her fill, then rub her back and support her when she was puking her guts out in the loo.

Erin smiled at him warmly, how had she ever gotten so lucky as to have fallen for a guy like him. Even if the circumstances weren't usually to be expected at their age. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If somethings wrong I'll call" she replied. She knew if she did, he would be by her side in a heartbeat even if it was something small.

Jean then smiled at her and headed upstairs to take a much-needed shower and then eat dinner. He had been looking forward to this moment all day, it was what helped him get through. He was more than ready to relax and take it easy with his girlfriend, just the two of them being able to cuddle up together.

* * *

Jean stood under the shower quietly, his hands leaning against the wall as the water cascaded over him. Enjoying the silence and relaxation after a busy day at work. His muscles ached after carrying all those heavy plates and trays. Having to deal with difficult customers and being on his feet all day. He was so exhausted he could feel himself wanting to fall asleep.

But it was all for her sake, he was taking responsibility for that night. He loved Erin and he had promised to look after her. So, he was living up to that promise by getting a part time job. Though the thoughts of how his life was changing and what the future for the both of them would become, I mean usually people had kids in their late to early thirties when married.

He was scared about all this still, every day wondering if he would be a good father. Hell, he had never even known his own father as he had left when Jean was still a boy leaving his mother to raise him alone. He wasn't perfect and he was still aware that he was a kid sometimes. He was brash, irrational, hot headed and sometimes insecure. He was still figuring out his own life aside from the baby.

He had no idea how to be a parent, he was 17 years old after all. By this point he was still in high school and figuring out which college he wanted to attend. Now he was worrying about becoming a parent. This was all happening so fast and while he was adjusting, that didn't mean he was still scared shitless about it too.

He straightened up wearily, running a hand through his hair. At times like this he wished he had someone to talk to. He hadn't told Marco about any of this, despite the fact he was his best friend. Part of him really wanted to, hurting that he was hiding something this serious from him. But he couldn't risk everyone knowing about this. Not for all the trouble it would cause them.

People would harass Erin online, people would harass her for missing school. Rumours would spread and people would mock her for getting pregnant. She had been insecure enough as it was at the start. He didn't want her to have to deal with bullshit and harassment to cause her more stress to herself or the baby inside of her.

So as much as it pained him, he would keep it a secret even from Marco. He would keep hiding it and keep doing what he did. Though he still attended school now while Erin home-schooled. He would keep hiding his job from him as well as the fact he was living with Erin. It was cruel and he knew that. But that was the way things were now. He couldn't afford to be selfish.

* * *

Jean entered the hallway quietly, his jeans undone and drying his hair with a towel. Feeling much more relaxed and refreshed than he had earlier on. It was simple how something like a shower could relax you. Luckily Eren's parents weren't home right now, having taken some time off together. It was their anniversary and though they had insisted staying home to take care of Erin, she had insisted she go.

So, he could walk about Erin's home topless and not have to worry about them walking in and seeing him. Though he doubted Erin would mind very much at all about it. He walked to the fridge quietly and found a bottled water. He grabbed it and opened the cap, after standing under the hot shower for so long he was more than ready for it.

He took a long sip of water sighing mentally. The cool refreshing taste making him feel much better, as much as he wanted a beer right now he couldn't buy one. Now all he needed was to heat up the stew Erin's mum had made earlier for his dinner. He doubted this could could get any better than it already was in this very moment.

He then headed to the living room to check on Erin and almost burst out laughing in amusement. She had fallen asleep on the couch holding her empty box of ice cream with the TV still on. She looked so cute it hurt, her slowly growing swollen belly covered under one of his shirts. Curled up holding the ice cream tub as she slept peacefully on the sofa without a care.

He smiled fondly and grabbed a blanket from one of the seats quietly not wanting to wake her. He then pulled it over Erin quietly, so she nor the baby would get cold. He kissed her head affectionately before leaving the room to allow her some peace and quiet. She would need all the rest she could get during her given time and he would rather not disturb her.

* * *

Jean sat silently at the table enjoying the stew Erin's mum had made, it was just too bad Erin herself couldn't enjoy it. But every time she tried to, she felt sick and so stopped trying to. He felt bad for Erin about the difficulties she had when trying to eat something. But at the same time, he very rarely teased her about it, not in a cruel way but simply trying to be mischievous.

It was then that Mikasa walked into the room, her face red from the cold, her scarf wrapped around her neck tightly. Seeing Jean sat at the table silently she was a little surprised at the scene. Maybe she should have called first to say that she was coming over to stay for a while as this seemed like a bad time to have come over.

Jean looked up casually, since she was now his sister in law as well as friend. He had become a lot more comfortable around her than he had been in the past. Making things less awkward. "Hey Mikasa" he replied casually. He had just heated the stew so if she wanted some it was still warm. He suggested she do so sooner rather than later as double reheated didn't taste as good.

"Hey… um… where's Erin?" she trailed off awkwardly. Had they just had sex or something? Why was he walking about the house topless, not that he was doing anything wrong per say. Its just that she wasn't exactly interested in the male form and Jean was not only a close friend but he was also her brother in law as of now too.

Jean blinked, then nodded in the direction of the living room "She fell asleep on the sofa with her snacks so I just left her be" he explained. Since she rarely got any sleep due to being pregnant, he was giving her some much-needed peace and quiet. He didn't know when she would sleep this well again so he was letting her have this.

Mikasa looked surprised, so they hadn't had sex? So why was he sitting around the house without a shirt on? Then he noticed his wet hair, meaning Jean must have gotten out of the shower. She then sighed heavily feeling like an idiot, of course Jean would be topless. For a minute, there she felt like she had walked in on something that she really shouldn't have.

"So, stew?" she asked casually. After sitting in a library for so long, she could really use a hot meal. It really tasted so much better when you worked hard for your food at the end of a long day. Though she could have gone home, she had wanted to check on Erin and see how she was doing since he had been having bad morning sickness lately.

Jean pointed his spoon at the kitchen to which she headed in eagerly. Desperate to fill her aching stomach with food after doing mountains of paperwork after what seemed like forever. "So, how's Annie?" he asked curiously. He hadn't seen her around with her for some time, but then again it had been a few months now since the party. The evidence was in Erin's stomach.

Mikasa stopped, a sad yet annoyed look on her face. She had been hoping to keep this a secret for a while as to not stress out Erin. But she couldn't exactly hide it anymore since they were bound to find out. A heavy sigh escaping her lips as unpleasant memories began to appear in her mind, though she had tried to forget it as much as possible.

"We broke up" she replied casually. They had been distant for some time, because of her looking after Erin so much lately Annie had gotten mad. Later calling out Mikasa on being selfish and ending it. She later found out Annie had started dating her ex childhood friend Berthold. Not that she cared, they had been growing distant lately and she had more important things to worry about.

Jean was stunned, they seemed so happy together but he never questioned it. The two were always emotionless but he never seemed to question their relationship. He really didn't know what to say here, he was in shock about all this. I mean, she had so much on her plate as it was with her adopted sister being pregnant with his child after all.

Mikasa saw his look and softened "Its ok Jean, we had been growing apart for some time. I just would have hoped it would be peaceful, rather than to learn she had been cheating on me behind my back" she replied. Annie hadn't been happy Mikasa had been ignoring her over Erin for the past few months. So, she had gone to Berthold for company and ended up sleeping with him instead.

Jean shifted awkwardly in his seat not knowing what to do, being cheated on was one of the worst feelings in the world to the other party "If… if you want to talk about it y'know as a friend" he replied. He knew how shitty breakups could be from personal experience. But how anyone could do such a thing to someone as caring as Mikasa was beyond him.

Mikasa looked surprised then finished plating up her food. She then approached the table and placed down her plate before sitting down opposite him with a thoughtful look. "Well, since we are on the subject I may as well tell you" she replied. They were friends after all. She would rather have Jean's approval before she told him what she would do in the future.

Jean raised his eyebrows and leaned forward a little, it was rare Mikasa opened up about herself so of course he would listen. She was a complicated person who kept her feelings to herself, but she was still human at the end of the day after all. So he would happily listen to her troubles, that was what friends were for after all.

Mikasa looked up at him calmly, her eyes serious "I'm going to ask out Sasha" she replied casually. Before she had dated Annie, she had been crushing on Sasha for a long time. She had a big heart, a playful yet childish nature and was a sweet girl. In all honesty, a lot of times she had imagined Sasha while sleeping with Annie. Not that she regretted it knowing Annie cheated on her.

Jean was taken aback by this, Sasha as in his best friend? He had no idea Mikasa was interested in her. But he had no problem with them going out, in fact they would be good together. They were opposites in so many ways, Sasha being so outgoing while Mikasa was very shy, but as the saying went opposites often attracted.

Mikasa bowed her head quietly, a shy smile spreading across her face "She's warm and kind, she cheers me up and she's been great through all this. When I was having issues with Annie she made me smile" she explained. Even before all this they had been close friends, but as of recently they had been growing closer emotionally too.

Jean blinked then smiled, though she would have her hands full with her he didn't doubt they would be happy. He then chuckled "Mikasa, as long as your happy me and Erin will be too. You've done so much for us; how can I not give my blessing" he said kindly. He wasn't the best person with advice on being romantic, but he was not exactly an idiot.

Mikasa gave a look of relief and smiled, Jean was such a sweet guy. There was no doubt he would make a good father to his and Eren's child. She only wished he would have more confidence in that. She then started to eat her meal eagerly, she had been looking forward to this all day. Jean then continued eating his own, while Erin slept peacefully in the other room. Warm and safe.


End file.
